the foxs life with the snake
by deadw8
Summary: Vegitunks1's of snakes aand foxes now under my workeg anko/oc naruto/?


I do not own Naruto if I did Naruto would be one bad ass mofo.

Now you already know what happened the day Naruto was born and Its too "troublesome"(Damn Shikamaru is rubbing off on me) to re-tell something you should Know.

Prolouge 

We join our young ward at the Festival currently being chased by those baffoons known as Villagers. "Kill the Demon" but this time it was diffent after all he's had to put up with Narutos' seven year old mind snapped at that moment one of the bafoons lunged at Naruto.

**Narutos POV**

Now Naruto being scared and backed into a corner was thinking "what did I ever do to them" "Why do they hate me". After all the beatings and

name calling Naruto decided he had enough he grapped a nearby rock and ass the bufoon lunged towards him he bashed him upside the head

with the rock continuously while saying "you call me a demon ill show you what a demon is" but alas he was overpowered by the sheer numbers

of bafoons and would have died had it not been for a certain Purple Haired Kunoichi showing up to kill some more bufoons to save his life. "How

could you treat an innocent child this way" she screamed. "Who is this Woman and Why is She helping me" though Naruto. She watches her kill

some bafoons and walk over towards him.

**Ankos POV**

Anko was walking home from her favourite spot in konohoa the dango stand when she walked by an alley hearing naruto shout about being a

demonand then a sickening crunch followed by more shouts of anger from the bafoons and then she heard the ound of broken bones she had

enough and decided to investigate. She arrived to see the most sickening Scene she had ever seen there was blood on the walls she could see a

young boy with a few of his bones broken and she could sse the bone because it was ripped through the skin and the kid was still concious

surprisingly which sickened her more because the kid must have been used to the pain to be awake. "How could you treat an innocent child this

way" she screamed. She killed a couple bafoons before they ran off then she wents over to the boy.

**Normal POV**

"Stay back dont hurt me" said naruto. "shh its alright I wont hurt you my name is Anko Mitarashi whats your name gaki" she said picking him up.

"My name is Naruto hey pretty lady can you teach me to be a ninja" "he thinks im pretty and wants me to train him" thought anko. "Sure thing

brat but first lets get you to a hospital" said while fighting down a blush.

In an office a Certain old man was chuckling to himself "Minato your son has finally made a friend I just wish I could do more for him I can't believe

how the village treats him but those two will be good for eachother"he said to himself. He flared his Chakra "Inu I want you go to the ally and

dispose of the bodies" he said before jumping out the window heading towards the Hospital. "Naruto I hope you dont hate this village too much"

he thought with a sad smile.

**Hospital**

Anko walks into a hospital carrying a now sleeping Naruto."Hey I need a doctor" the nurse on duty was about to call one till she saw the demon

brat."Im sorry we only treat humans here" she spat venomously luckily the hokage showed up and he was pissed he ordered them to treat the

boy. "If anything happens to him I'll do what the villagers did to narut but worse to you".

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto wakes up to fing himself in a sewer. "Where the hell am I, and what the fucks with all the water". "Kit, shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep

and to answer both your questions we are in your body your navel to be more exact." "Who the hell are you!" Naruto Yelled while turning around

to face a giant cage withe a paper with the kanji for seal on it. Glowing red eyes with slitted pupils glaring back at him."I am the great Kyuubi no

Kitsune" he said as a dim light lit the rest of his body as he took a swing at his container. "Kit, when I get out of here I'm going to enjoy killing you

slowley while I destroy this Damn village" The Kyuubi shouted while releasing Killer Intent. "Shut the hell up you over grown furball since your

living in my body I want access to your chakra think of it as rent." The Kyuubi was shocked a mere human just stood up to him while he released a

fraction of KI that would leave most pissing themselves."Kit, you've got guts so I will allow you to access my chakra now get out of my sight." With

that Naruto fazed out. "Hopefully him using my Chakra will help him survive and maybe just maybe in do time you'll know the truth

**Hospital Room**

Naruto wakes up to see the kind old Hokage sitting next to his bed. "Hey old man, why didnt you tell me I got a demon sealed in my gut" now the

hokage was taken aback by this he expected alot of things from Naruto when he woke up anger hatred sadness but he never expected this

sighing he said "Im sorry Naruto-kun I made a law that forbid anyone in the village from telling your generation what happened to the Kyuubi so

we decided to say the yondaime killed it. I hoped by doing so it would allow you to live a normal life but alas I didn't take into accout the bafoons

in my village." "Do you hate the villagers Naruto and what are you going to do now." he said While sighing to himself and silently praying to kami

Naruto wouldnt have changed that much from finding out the truth. "Old man of course I hate the Bafoons that beat me and for what im gonna do

Im gronna protect the few precious people I have in this village with my life Like tou, old mand Icharuki, Ayame-nee, and that pretty lady that

agreed to train me whats her name... oh Anko-chan(who was currently un unknown to him sitting in a corner of the room)" He exclaimed with a

determine look in his eye "Anko-chan eh"said hokage with a smile causing Naruto to blush while Anko fighting down her blush said"Gaki about

damn time you woke up Now hurry up we are gonna start training first thing in the morning but first were moving you into my place in the

Forbidden Forest while I train you By your Leave Hokage-Sama""You can go Anko and thank you for helping young Naruto-kun" and with that she

left. "Well Naruto-kun I know how much you hate hospital food so how about we go get Ramen my treat""What are you waiting for old man come

on" and with speed that would make the yondaime envious he ran out the door towards Icharuki's ramen stand.

**Narutos Apartment**

After leaving the hospital Anko walks to narutos apartment to grab some things so naruto can live at her place while she trains him. She walks up

the stairs and starts geting angry because there is graffiti on the wall and door saying things like die demon brat or go back to hell demon."How

can the villagers treat an innocent kid like this this is worse than when he betrayed the village and left me" she thought sadly refusing to say her

old senseis' name. She goes inside to find a more horrible sight the living conditions were deplorable the coach was so beaten up and stains all

over it the mattress was all tattered "how can he live like this" she thought becoming more and more angry at the villagers that people passing

by could swear they saw there deaths because of the killing intent she was unconciously releasing" Dont worry Naruto I'll train you to be the best

so you can show them that you aren't a demon" she exclaimed while smiling at the though of how the villagers would look when Naruto became a

very powerful shinobi. She just grabbed some clothes and left


End file.
